villainsrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Quantum
"This multiverse needs me.. yet I can not deny what has happened.. I have been abducted, snatched from my own multiverse and unable to return.. the shard that contained my ability to return home has shattered in this alien realm.. still.. I can see things worth saving in this multiverse.. people need my help.. so I have to be ready to answer their calls: to those souls who feel that hope is lost, the hungry and weak.. I am here.. for those who seek to enslave and brutalize - I am coming.." ~ Quantum Quantum is an Omniversal Guardian native to a different multiverse from that of the Villains Multiverse - "crossing" over thanks to the events of Shadow of Death he would become a permanent member of the Villains Multiverse and has to continue his own responsibility as a guardian while also trying to fit into a Multiverse where he does not belong. History "Where I come from the "capes and tights" thing is still very much in fashion.. forgive me if I don't let go of it just yet.. old habits die hard.. besides.. you have no idea how important this suit is to me.. I take it off and who knows what would happen? ..I'm not playing superhero here.. trust me.." ~ Quantum Quantum is a member of the Omniversal Guardians and like all members of that society was born with the shards of countless universes inside his body, allowing him to travel freely across entire universes and time-lines. Native to a completely different multiverse from Villains Multiverse Quantum would be caught in the midst of a cosmic "maelstrom" caused by the events of Shadow of Death and "crossed" over with Villains Multiverse - in the process the shard that allowed him to access his native multiverse was "shattered", causing him to be stranded within Villains Multiverse. Quantum thus adjusts to life in a multiverse he does not belong in yet is honor-bond to defend, swearing to do his best to defend those who are oppressed and in need while fighting against tyrants and would-be-destroyers - still able to travel between universes and time-lines, albeit not with the same limitless capabilites of before. Personality "When those who have power sit by and do nothing as those who have none are subjected to terror and pain, then everything our forefathers fought for goes down the sewers.. Some might say I'm being an absolutist, that true "good" and "evil" does not exist.. that's fine.. I'm a big boy, I can take criticism.. in the end however I am also a Guardian and I will die if necessary to ensure there is more to life than fear.." ~ Quantum Quantum is a protective figure who believes in a continual battle between "good" and "evil" - aligning himself with what he percieves as "good" he has a strong belief that those who have power are honor-bond to use them to aid those who either do not have power or who are in need of aid. Quantum also believes that those who do nothing when others suffer are as guilty as criminals and often states that the actions of those in the past who died for liberty and freedom dictate that the current generation should honor their memory and continue to oppose "evil". As an Omniversal Guardian Quantum also followed a code of conduct and rules, which he continues to obey even though he has been cut off from the rest of the Guardians. Powers / Abilities "Inside my body is a whole network of "shards" that allow me to access entire universes.. thanks to being caught in that maelstrom or whatever the "shard" that lets me go home has "shattered".. yet a whole bunch of them are still very active.. complicated story made simple? I can travel to any universe within your multiverse - far as I can tell.. then we have this suit of mine.. you won't believe the stuff it can do.." ~ Quantum *'Omnipresent Teleportation' (Quantum was born with the shards of countless universes in his atomic-structure, allowing him to transport across space/time. Due to being thrown into the Villains Multiverse he seems incapable of returning to his native multiverse, the "shard" apparently being shattered in the violent "cross" over. He can however travel across any known universe or time-line within the Villains Multiverse.) *'Omniversal Guardian Suit' (The Omniversal Guardian suit also protects him from hostile-environments/space, cape allows more precise control of teleportation/stellar-flight and his belt contains 16 containers which can store information on worlds / beings he has encountered.) Category:Major Protagonists Category:Guardians Category:Humans Category:Empowered Category:Mutants Category:Inferno-Pendragon